Erika and the Fullmetal Alchemist
by Haruhi59
Summary: Erika had spent the past four years on the streets of Amestris. Her life changes entirely when she meets the Fullmetal Alchemist. She'll end up having parents again and she'll have friends she can trust.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I only own my OC Erika Tristen.**

* * *

Erika had spent most of her life on the streets of Amestris. Her parents had died in an accident when she was eleven and she didn't have any other family that could care for her. She had learned how to do water alchemy at a young age so at any given point in time she could protect herself with her alchemy. She was able to buy new clothes and food by singing outside of stores on the sidewalk. She had found an alley that no one ever went down and made it the place where she lived. She became used to living on the streets about a year after her parents had died. She had heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist once when she was walking down a sidewalk and overheard to military officers talking. She didn't think she would ever actually meet or see him so she forced him out of her mind. She went on with her life until she was fifteen. By time she was fifteen she had completely erased the Fullmetal Alchemist from her mind.

**~Present Day~**

Erika had stopped singing since she had gotten a decent amount of money and started back towards where she lived. On her way to where she lived she stopped at a grocery store and bought some food for herself since she didn't have very much left. After she had left the grocery store she continued to walk towards where she lived. She kept glancing over her shoulder because she felt like she was being watched by someone. After she had turned a corner someone grabbed the bag with her money in it an ran. She started to chase after the person who had stolen her bag. She chased the person for about half an hour before she started getting tired. Since she was getting tired she had to slow down somewhat and started to lose the person who had stolen her bag. The person turned a corner ahead of her and she ran as far as she could to catch up and get her bag back. When she turned the corner a boy who looked about 17 years old had his foot on the persons back and was holding her bag in his hand. He didn't notice her for at least five minutes. When he did notice her he held the bag up.

"This yours miss?" The boy asked her.

She nodded and continued watching the person struggle to get away from the boy. She caught the bag when it was thrown to her and checked to see if her money was still in it. She closed the bag when she found that nothing had been removed from it. Another person who was in a heavy suit of metal grabbed the person who had stolen her bag from under the boy's foot. The person wearing the suit tied the man's hands up and held him over his shoulder so he couldn't get away. The boy told the other to take the thief to the police so he could be punished properly. The boy then walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. And you are?" Edward asked her while looking her up and down.

Since she didn't know anything about him at the moment she took a few steps back to put distance between them.

"I'm Erika..." She replied while staring at him.

Edward walked closer to her and smiled again.

"Where do you live? Maybe I could escort you to your house so no one else tries to steal your bag." Edward said to her smiling the whole time.

"I don't have a house..." She replied to him while looking at the ground.

Edward's smile vanished when she told him that she didn't have a house anywhere.

"How come you don't have a house?" Edward asked as he studied her more closely.

"My parents died when I was eleven so I've lived on the streets for the past four years. The place where I stay is an alley in that direction..." She replied as she pointed in the direction that the alley was.

Edward then grabbed her hand and started walking with her in the direction she had pointed. They walked until they arrived at the alley where she stayed. He instructed her to gather her belongings because he was taking her to Roy Mustangs office.

"You really are the Fullmetal Alchemist aren't you?" She asked while gethering her things.

When he had told her that he was the Fullmetal Alchemist she didn't believe it at all because she had just met him. He smiled and nodded as she finished gathering her things. They then started off for Roy's office.

* * *

Oh wow, this chapter was almost four pages long, that's a new record for me. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I only own my OC Erika Tristen.**

* * *

Edward and her had arrived at Roy's office in Central about an hour later. When they passed people in the hallways they she received curious glances from some of the soldiers. Edward burst into Roy's office like he usually does and she was shocked that he entered this place with very little care. Edward marched up to Roy's desk and had Erika stand beside him.

"Who's the girl Ed?" Roy asked while looking her up and down.

Edward rolled his eyes and slammed his automail hand down on Roy's desk gaining his attention again.

"Her name is Erika. She's lived on the streets of Amestris for four years." Edward told Roy while he stared into Roy's eyes.

Roy nodded and motioned for the two to sit down. Roy asked her questions, but she only answered a couple of them. The questions she answered was her full name, age and where she had lived for the past four years. Since it was obvious to Roy that those were the only things she was going to answer he stopped trying to get information about herself. Roy sat there trying to think of what to do with her. The only thing he could think of was adopting her since he didn't have any children at the moment. He asked her if she would allow him to adopt her. At the same moment as Roy was asking her that his wife and first lieutenant Riza walked into the room. She stopped in the middle of the room as she heard what Roy was asking Erika. Roy looked at Riza hoping she wouldn't shoot him for asking Erika that. Instead Riza walked over to him and whispered something to Roy about it and he told her what all Erika had told him. Erika watched them as Roy repeated his question to her. She hesitated a moment before nodding slightly. Riza smiled and left after placing a stack of papers on Roy's desk. Since it was obvious to both Edward and Roy that Erika was about to fall asleep Edward left the room so she could sleep and Roy placed a blanket on her as she laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Erika woke up an hour later in Roy's arms outside of his house. He entered the house after Riza had unlocked the door and held it open for him. Roy placed Erika down on the couch in the living room as Riza carried in her belongings. Since it was only about seven o'clock at night Riza went into the kitchen to cook food for the three of them. Neither Roy or Riza noticed she was awake so Riza went about cooking being careful not to make too loud of sound and Roy went upstairs. After about half an hour Roy came back downstairs after, having changed out of his uniform, and noticed Erika was awake. He smiled at her as he sat down in the chair next to the couch and turned on the lamp that was sitting on the table next to the chair and picked up a book and started reading. Erika sat up and placed the blanket that was oon her at the end of the couch and looked at Roy. Roy didn't notice her looking at him for a few moments

"Something wrong?" He asked as he stared at her for a moment.

"N-no..." She replied as she looked down at her hands and blushed.

Roy went back to reading his book after she had given him an answer. After a few moments of silence Riza stood in the door way connecting the living room to the kitchen and told them that dinner was ready. They ate in silence, but most of the time Erika just stared at the food on her plate and pushed it around with her fork. After they ate Riza showed Erika to the bedroom she would be sleeping in from now on. Riza then left the room leaving Erika all alone. Erika sat down on the bed and laid down. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever but in reality it was only five minutes. She rolled onto her side and clutched a pillow tightly to her chest and curled up into a ball on her side. She fell asleep after having laid in that position for ten minutes. She slept for an hour before Riza came into her room and woke her up so she could take a bath. Since Erika didn't have any actual pajamas Riza found an old pair of hers for that she could wear to bed. Riza wouldn't let Erika wash her own hair because she wasn't certain that she couldn't get all the dirt out on her own. After she had finished washing her hair it was a light blonde color unlike when she had first entered Roy's office where her hair was a pale brown color with only hints of any blonde. After she had finished washing all the dirt off herself and got dressed she walked downstairs and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Roy had gone back to reading his book after he had finished eating, when he noticed Erika standing at the bottom of the stairs he looked up at her and gaped slightly at the fact that her hair was blonde and not brown. Since Erika wasn't used to people looking at her like that she squeaked and darted back up the stairs to her bedroom. Since it was obvious to Roy that he somehow caused her some sort of discomfort he placed his book down on the table next to his chair and got up and started up the stairs to her bedroom. When he opened the door to her room she was curled up in a ball under the covers with a pillow clutched tightly against her chest. Roy walked over to her bed and nudged her slightly causing her to curl into herself more. Roy sighed and pulled the covers off her slightly and poked the back of her neck which gained her attention.

"Something wrong or are you just tired?" He asked while looking at her.

She hesitated for a moment and shook her head. Roy just shrugged slightly before leaving her room, closing the door behind him. Since Erika wasn't tired either she got up and walked over to the window and sat on the edge of the window sill and placed one of her feet up on the window sill. She stared out at the night sky and was shocked by the fact that there were so many stars in the night sky. Since she had lived in the city most of her life she didn't see the stars much because of smoke that was produced by factories around the city. She stared out the window at the stars for a long period of time before falling asleep where she was. Roy and Riza both woke up when they heard a thump come from Erika's room. They both got out of bed, Roy slowly walking out of their room towards Erika's while Riza grabbed one of the many shotguns she owned before following. They slowly walked into Erika's room and noticed she wasn't in bed, they walked around to the other side of the bed to find her sitting on the floor rubbing her head. Riza lowered her gun and glanced at Roy. Roy walked over to Erika and picked her up off the floor and sat her down on her bed. When Erika felt herself being lifted off the floor she screeched a little before realizing it was Roy who had lifted her off the floor and onto her bed. Riza left the room while Roy stood in front of her bed with his arms folded over his chest.

"Why were you on the floor." Roy ask impatient and annoyed by the fact that he had thought someone had broke into the house when he heard the thump. Since Erika was frightened by the stare he was giving her, she pulled the covers over her and curled up into a ball on her side. Roy let out a sigh and left her room, closing the door behind him. After he had left the room Erika sat up in bed and pulled out a notebook from the drawer of the nightstand next to her bed, she also pulled out a box full of sketch pencils and colored pencils. She opened the notebook to the first page that had a sketch of a rose on it. She started coloring the rose petals blue and the area of the petals towards the center of the rose a pale purple. After she had finished coloring the picture she sat the notebook and box of pencils on the nightstand and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't updated anything in awhile. . Well, for the moment this chapter might be the only update to any of my current stories since I need time to work on new chapters for the other stories and time to think of some ideas for another story I'm thinking about making.**

* * *

Erika woke up the next morning to the sun shining through her bedroom window and the scent of waffles. She hadn't slept that much last night since she had another nightmare of the car accident that had took her parents life. Reluctantly she got out of bed and proceeded to change into the pale blue dress she owned. She quietly slipped out of her bedroom and downstairs. She walked slowly to the door of the kitchen and saw Riza cooking at the stove and Roy sitting at the table in his military uniform reading the newspaper. Roy was the first to notice her and gestured for her to come sit across from him at the table. She hesitantly made her way over to the table and sent down across from Roy. Riza had finished cooking and had turned the stove off moments after Erika had sat down at the table. Riza picked up the three plates of waffles and sat a plate down in front of Roy and Erika before sitting down to her own plate. The three of them ate breakfast in silence for a few moments.

"So, did you sleep all right last night Erika?" Riza asked her while smiling.

Erika just shrugged in response to Riza's question not really wanting to say anything about the nightmares. Obvious that that was the best response she was going to get out of Erika she went back to eating her waffles while Erika went back to thinking about the events of the past day. Edward having brought her to the military base rather than just walking away was the one thing that puzzled her, she just didn't understand why he had done that, she was perfectly fine living on her own; She could protect herself, she could make money to buy food and clothes, the only thing she didn't have was a proper home. When she had stopped thinking she noticed that the plates had been cleared away from the table. She looked over to the door of the kitchen when she heard a grunt.

"Come on, Riza's waiting in the car for us." Said Roy has he turned and started to walk away.

Erika quickly followed Roy. When they were halfway down the rode she had started to daydream about how life would be if her parents were still alive. Every once in awhile she would zone back into the world around her. She immediately realized they were at the military base since she remembered what the outside of the building Edward had brought her to looked like. She hopped out of the car the moment it stopped and looked around at what she didn't have time to look at the first time she had been at the base. She followed Roy and Riza into the building and down the corridors to where they were headed. The moment they walked through the door of Roy's office They saw Edward ranting on about the Colonel not being there yet. Erika slowly Inched her way behind Roy since she wasn't used to something like that. When Edward looked up and noticed Roy and Erika peeking out from behind him he laughed slightly. Roy just noticing Erika behind him he stepped out of the way. Riza dismissed Erika to do what she wanted except for leaving the office without someone's permission. Erika being curious of the others in the office she walked into the middle of the room and turned around in a circle slowly, staring at each and everyone of them for a few moments. Fuery was the first to notice what she was doing and stared at her till she stopped spinning in a circle. By the time she had stopped spinning in a circle they were all staring at her causing her to become uncomfortable. She quickly darted behind the nearest desk so they couldn't see her anymore. What she did had cause them all to laugh slightly. Havoc walked over and picked her up and placed her on her feet beside the desk. She quickly backed away from him tripping over her foot in the process. Havoc the walked towards her and pulled her to her feet for the second time in five minutes.

"Somewhat clumsy aren't ya." Havoc remarked after having pulled to her feet.

Erika didn't have time to respond before Ed stormed out of Roy's office and past them. They all watched as he slammed the door as he left Eria flinching slightly at the bang of the door.

* * *

**In the next chapter you'll get to find out what's got Ed so fired up. Yeah I know this is a short chapter, but eh, I'm lazy so what ya expect. Plz review!**


End file.
